sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
William T. Spears
Personality Technically, this section should be left blank as William T. Spears is virtually devoid of that thing which we refer to as a “personality.” But, I suppose that in itself creates his personality—stoic, serious, ever professional and ever composed. William is practically emotionless. I say practically because while he may never express other common emotions such as fear, sorrow, or love, there is always a narrowed, disapproving glare on his face. William has absolutely no qualms admitting his disapproval towards the inappropriate actions of others. He has an obsessive habit of adjusting his glasses with whatever he’s currently holding in his hand. He takes his job seriously but seems to have a great dislike for anything that will bring in excess work and essentially make him have to work overtime. He also likes having his personal space kept as his personal space, and will make sure others abide by that. Possibly a tad sadistic, he won’t hesitate to use force to make his point clear. Background The pureblood wizard, William T. Spears made his living working for the Ministry of Magic. A neat and organized man with a fond devotion for rules, he worked with many of the departments, sorting through their seemingly endless amount of paper work and filing it in an orderly fashion. Anyone who’d visited certain areas of the Ministry could see that it was in dire need of some organization—especially with all the recent Dark Wizard attacks. Reports upon reports flooded practically every level of the Ministry. William, who usually left work at 6 p.m., was forced to stay overtime almost every day to catch up with the influx of paperwork that needed filing. Not only were these Dark Wizards an abomination for their disregard of the rules, but they were causing William a headache at his job as well. They disgusted him. Reprieve came when an Owl arrived from the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. It asked if William would be interested in the newly available position of school Librarian. William weighed the positives and the negatives of leaving his job at the Ministry and decided that taking up the position at Hogwarts would look good on his resume. Being at Hogwarts once again would actually prove useful to William in more ways than one. Not only would he be able to keep a strict watch over the Library’s tens of thousands of books (which he hadn’t been able to do since he helped out the old Librarian in his own days attending Hogwarts as a young Ravenclaw), but his watchful eyes could be on a certain red-haired family member of his. Grell hadn’t written to him in months and William was sure he was still up to his usual mischievous tricks—even though, with Grell’s 7th year around the corner, he should be nose deep in the books. With this new position, William would be sure to keep little Grell from stepping too far out of line; as well as anyone who decided to misbehave in his library. Relationships Ciel Phantomhive (to be filled out) Angelina Durless a.k.a. Madame Red (to be filled out) Bob the Ghost (to be filled out) Soma Asman Kadar (to be filled out) Shirley Fanette (to be filled out) Trivia (to be filled out) External Links *Journal *Profile *Library Rules and Regulations (link coming soon!) *Restricted Section Sign-Out Permissions Sheet (link coming soon!)